My Summer Of Love
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose Weasley: red headed, blue eyed and totally in love. Totally in love with a boy that doesn't even knows she exists and is best friend's with her cousin. Boys don't exactly notice Rose but that all changes one summer when she is trying to get over said boy with the help of her best mate Phoebe and cousin Dom. Instead she falls for the new boy's Irish charm and good looks.
1. Summer Begins

**Dear Diary,**

I'm home and it's nice to be back. I've been back about three days and I am already at Nana and Granddad's. Back to the normality of this house and away from Peeves, away from homework and mostly away from You-Know-Who. Not You-Know-Who as in the 'Dark Lord', You-Know-Who as in Malfoy. Pheeb and Dom have told me to give up on him and get over him because, quoting Dom, "It ain't ever gonna happen". 

**So which is why from today on I am not going to think about him, I am not going to see him unless he is with Al and I am going to move on and get over him. I am going to enjoy this summer before my N.E.W.T's start. This is my summer and I am going to enjoy it no matter what life throws at me (as long as it isn't bricks, because that would hurt and I certainly wouldn't enjoy it).**

Love, Moi (Rose)

I had just finished writing in my diary and had gotten comfy again amongst the branches and leaves of the tree I was sitting in when I heard Nana yell "ROSE MONICA WEASLEY WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?"

I shot up and hit my head on the branch above. Great.

"Owww." I groaned, rubbing the spot. That _really_ hurt.

Something caught my eye at that moment. The house that was over the green, which had been empty for years, looked like people were moving into it. How interesting: the windows and doors that had been boarded up for so long had been removed, revealing broken window panes. I noticed the boxes in the garden, lots of boxes. Maybe someone had finally decided to do something with that place and are moving in.

"ROSE MONICA WEASLEY IF YOU DO NOT GET HERE THIS INSTANT THERE WILL BE TROUBLE, SERIOUS TROUBLE!" I heard Nana yell again.

I sighed and then carefully wriggled away from my nice spot and climbed down carefully. Before you ask, I was sat in the old oak tree that stands at the bottom of The Burrow's garden. It's brilliant for watching the world go by and it's also a good place to collect your thoughts, not to mention hide as well.

Once I was finally back on firm ground, I made my way towards the house, rubbing my head carefully again since it was throbbing like mad. I walked in through the back door and into the kitchen, where I arrived just in time to witness a rather funny scene.

Nana was standing in the middle, looking rather mad, surrounded by Lily, Roxy and Hugo who were all covered from head to toe in flour and what looked liked cake mixture.

I was trying to suppress my giggle when Dom walked in, totally unaware of the mess. She went skidding across the floor before landing on her bum. Too late, my giggle had escaped and Dom was glaring daggers at me, not to mention Nana.

"What's going on?" I asked since I was confused about what had happened.**  
**  
"Well, you see dear, your brother and two of your cousins decided that they would bake some cakes except they didn't know how. So they asked _someone _to give them permission to use to my special baking tins and ingredients." She emphasised when she said someone.

I bet that 'someone' is gonna be in a hell of a lot trouble when Nana finds out who it is.

"That _someone _also thought it was appropriate to let James and Fred watch them around the oven. That was not entirely the best idea since they thought it would be _funny_ to put a firework in their cake." She pointed to Hugo, Lily and Roxy. "And a few minutes of having been in the oven, they could smell burning. So Hugo here took the cake out and with that it exploded on the table. Luckily for _someone _he wasn't still holding it."

She did not look amused and I tried to hide my smirk: James and Fred, Lifelong Pranksters, following in the footsteps of their namesakes and causing mischief at any given point. My life would be so uninteresting without them around blowing things up.

Nana was glaring at me still, and I quickly wiped the smirk off my face. "It was lucky none of them was hurt." She gestured to my cousins again, before asking, "Do you know who that someone is?"

"Umm no." Was my first answer. Then it came back to me _I_ was the someone Nana was tracking down. _I _had said it was ok for them to bake, and then I had put James and Fred in charge so I could go and write in my diary in peace. Oopsie, my bad.****

"Are you sure?" She insisted.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Very well, now help me clean all this up. All of you." She told us.

I went over to help Dom up off the floor where she had been sat for the past few minutes, still blinking in surprise. She reminded me a bit of those bunnies that get startled when they are in front of a car's headlights.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

We got to work straight away under the watchful eye of Nana. It was kind of my fault; I mean, I knew what James and Fred were like. But I would never have thought that they would try blowing up their own sisters and cousin, would you? I should have known that with James and Fred anything was possible.

James and Fred are two of my oldest cousins - Tori is the eldest - and have just left Hogwarts. I have a feeling that they think they are finally free. Free from work, rules and lessons. Well, big news boys, you need to work to earn money, you need rules otherwise you will get arrested and life is full of lessons. In fact, life is one big lesson.

"And don't think you two are getting away with it that easily either." Nana announced to the room.

I frowned: who on earth was she talking to? Nana headed past all of us and made her way to the corner of the kitchen. I watched as she pulled her wand out and tapped the air in two different places. I soon realised what she had done because my two cousins who had done this were currently standing still with matching grins on their faces.

Of course, it was unlikely that they would have left the room without seeing their mischief unfold. As they were both eighteen they had cast a disillusionment charm on themselves. I noticed Fred had flour in his hair, so whilst Nana was still glaring at them without paying close attention, I pointed to my own hair and mouthed at him. Fred caught my eye, understanding the message, and shook his black hair, causing the flour to go everywhere, including on Nana.

Let me tell you she was even more unimpressed with that. And don't get me started on James. He walked all the way to Lily, stuck his fingers out and scooped a pile of cake goo off her. He looked over at us, then to Fred, and threw it across the room. At that precise moment, Nana decided to turn around and the dollop of cake hit her full on the nose.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" She screeched, "Give me your wand now, and you too Fred!"

I noticed James try and push his wand back into his pocket, but Nana spotted him and Accio'ed both their wands.

"Right, you lot are to scrub the kitchen clean, without any magic." She told us firmly. "I will be back in just a minute."

"Phoebe's in bathroom." Dom called out as Nana left the room.

I whipped my head round to look at Dom, "Phoebe's here?"

"Yeah, she turned up before I came into the kitchen" she replied with a shrug.

"Bombs away," Fred sniggered as he picked up a bit of cake dough and flung it across the room. It landed with a splat right in the middle of James' favourite Quidditch team shirt. (Puddlemere United, if you're curious. Ever since he found out Uncle Harry knew the star keeper, Oliver Wood, James had become even more obsessed with the team and actually fainted when he met him. Sad, I know.)

"Fred, you are dead meat." He laughed, throwing goo at him across the kitchen.

James and Fred are named after two Marauders and a great prankster, and they certainly live up to their namesakes. Put it this way, there is never a dull moment when those two are around.

Anyway back to us. We were now scrubbing the kitchen clean with out using our wands. And anyway only James and Fred could do magic, but it was only ever for their benefit more than for ours. And as Nana had taken their wands, she punished us all the same. Merlin help us, it took about half an hour before she felt sorry for us, the cake dough fight having ended just as she walked in. Whipping out her wand, she made the room, Hugo, Lily, Roxy and Dom clean in one swift movement. She didn't clean James and Fred though, she stormed out the room looking very annoyed. I guess Nana wasn't haven't a good day.

I motioned with my head for Dom to come outside as I left the kitchen. Phoebe would soon find us, and I made my way over to my favourite tree, settling down underneath it to wait for Dom. Dom, whose real name is Dominique, is another of my many cousins, and is the same age as me give or take a couple of months.

I shut my eyes and leaned back against the large trunk, wondering who on earth would have bought the house known as the Ghost House, since it had been empty for years and had always had strange noises and creaking sounds coming out of it. The Ghost House was actually a lot like the Shrieking Shack, except werewolves like Teddy's dad didn't go wandering in there once a month.

"Boo!" Someone whispered in my ear.

"ARGH!" I yelled, opening my eyes to see Phoebe, my best mate, standing next to a giggling Dom.

Phoebe is my best friend and I've known her since I was five. Her parents are Adele and Seamus Finnigan, and she has the tendency to blow things up when she is not concentrating (she takes after her dad, so I'm told). She's blonde haired, blue eyed and completely insane. But I love her to bits and I don't ever want her to change.

I shot them both an evil look, causing Dom to giggle even harder as she sat down beside me, and Pheeb to grin, before she let herself fall down on top of me. Great, I'm being squished by my best mate. Fun times.

"Did you see, there people moving into the Ghost House." I informed them as I tried to poke Phoebe off my lap.

Pheeb shot up and it had nothing to do with me poking her. "Come on, let's go explore!" With that she grabbed both mine and Dom's hand and dragged us out of The Burrow's garden.  
**  
**We stopped behind some bushes that had grown out of control and were in a real need of a trim to hide. From our little hidey hole, I could see a woman with grey hair who must have been about the same age as Nana, and a young boy of around ten, I'd say, playing with a football. A tall blonde girl in a summer dress walked passed us and called to over to the older lady. "Nan, I'll be back soon. I just need to go find a shop, to get some food for Carly."

"Ok love." The old woman replied.

From our hiding place, we had a really good view and I watched as another boy - he seemed to be our age - who was wearing cargo pants and no shirt, headed towards the blonde girl. He was also carrying a baby, maybe a year or so old (I'm guessing it was a girl since she had on a pink dress and her blonde hair was in two small bunches).

"Say bye to mummy." He pointed at the blonde and waved.

I noticed they all had an Irish accent. Well, at least the boy with the baby definitely had one.

"Mumma." Squealed the little girl. She copied the boy holding her and waved.

The blonde kissed her head. "Bye baby girl, Mummy will be back soon. Thanks Con." She added.

"No probs, Kola."

"Must you call me that?" She grinned at him.

"Of course." He replied.

I watched as the blonde left and the boy (Con?), still holding the baby girl, walked over to the older woman who was trying to lift a box that was over flowing.

"Let me do that, you take Carly." He instructed.

"Come to Nana." The older woman said as he passed her the child. "You are a dear Connor, it's to go in Nikola's room."

He laughed, "No wonder it's so heavy then."

With that he moved inside the house, leaving the lady with the baby called Carly (if that was her name?) and the younger boy playing with the ball outside. I felt an arm tug at my shirt. Dom was mouthing something to me before she just disappeared. Phoebe wasn't here either, I guess she had left as well. How kind of them to leave me on my own spying through some bushes. I got up and left the way we had come, careful not to make any noise. I went back to the garden and over to my oak tree where Pheeb and Dom were talking in hushed whispers.

"What?" I demanded as I sat down in the shade. Pheeb had already sat down so I turned to her since Dom wasn't answering me. "Why'd you vanish?" I asked, hoping to get a reply.

"Cute boy, but he's got a kid," She sighed, shaking her head. "No way, ain't gonna happen."

Dom nodded. "She's right, he's got a kid and there is no way I am getting into baby drama, even if he is cute."

That was so unlike Dom. She loved drama. In fact, she's the biggest drama queen I know.

"What did you think though?" They asked together, grinning at me simultaneously. It was quite freaky.

I thought about it for a second. "He's cute. Okay no, he's hot. Did you see his abs? Someone obviously works out."

They both grinned at me again, at the exact same time, which freaked me out a little more.

"Doesn't it bother you he has a kid?" Dom asked. "A baby that sleeps, eats and poops? And cries?"****

I shrugged. "Not really."

"Really, it doesn't bother you?" Dom blurted out "A baby, Rose. He's, what, sixteen? And I bet if that blonde is the mother she will scratch your eyes out if she thinks someone is after her man."

Again I shrugged. "I don't care. Who's to say in a few years I won't meet a nice guy and then find out he had a child? Am I gonna turn him down for that? No, I wouldn't because it doesn't bother me. And besides I like children, they're cute."

Dom shook her head, clearly a little annoyed, but then Phoebe started to say "This is your summer and you are going to get over..."

Dom, having perked back up, interrupted. "Get over the ferret that you so call love and start afresh." She then ran across the garden (I'm starting to think that maybe Pheeb has rubbed off on her and that she is now going insane as well) and came back with a freshly picked rose. "A new rose, for a brand new Rose." She told me as she handed it to me.

I smiled at them and gave them a hug. "Thanks, guys."****

"Right, how about a makeover?" Dom announced.

"And lots of shopping!" Pheeb chimed in.

I laughed: trust them to think of clothes and makeup. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping just as much as I love reading but when you put those two together it's not just shopping. It's serial shopping.****

They decided that they would drag me off to the park just around the corner and we spent the rest of the afternoon gossiping.


	2. The Meeting

**Dear Diary,**

I think I'm in love. I may have said this before about Malfoy but this, this is different. Connor is so...so charming, lovely and good with kids; not too mention, man he is hot. Ok so I haven't officially met him but I can tell all that from our little spying session. When I informed Dom and Pheeb of this they both grinned and said "This summer is your summer, and you are going to get over the ferret that you supposedly loved." Those were Pheeb's word's and then Dom interrupted about 'the ferret'.

I really think I might get over 'the ferret' as Dom put it. I believe she and Pheeb will probably drag me off shopping some time this week and as for my spare time, I shall be planning on actually meeting Connor. Hmm this could be hard.

This is my summer, My summer of Love.

Love, Moi (Rose)

I shut my diary and looked around my room that I share with Dom. My side is all neat and tidy, while her's, well, let's just say it looks like a bomb has gone off. There are clothes and makeup everywhere. I don't get why Dom wears makeup. I mean she is part veela and really beautiful, meaning that all the boys at Hogwarts trail around after her trying to get her attention. In fact, anywhere we go boys trail around after her, she literally looks like some Greek goddess. Lucky child, she inherited the good genes

I, on the other hand, am stuck with my father's trademark Weasley red hair, mixed in with the typical bushy Granger hair. In other words? My hair is a mess. Ok so it's not really bright red, it's more of an auburn colour, a lot like my Auntie Ginny or cousin Lily's hair. Since it was still early (I doubt that Dom will be up any time before eleven) I went to the bathroom across the hall and took a nice long shower.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and found Nana and Granddad in the kitchen. As usual Nana was cooking - she has this thing where she likes to cook a lot and then we all end up having three or four portions each. Every time we come over after school is out she insists that we all need fattening up.

"Morning Rosie," Granddad Arthur said looking up from his newspaper. "Up early aren't you?"

"Morning Granddad. Yeah I couldn't sleep." I replied. I was tempted to say that Dom's snoring had woken me, but I settled for a more diplomatic reply as Nana put a plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and hash browns in front of me. "Thanks." I added and she smiled.

Louis was the next person to arrive in the kitchen. I bet the smell of food woke him up. Louis is Dom's younger brother. He has the same blonde hair as his mother and elder sisters.

Only seconds after Louis walked in, Dom graced us with her presence just as Granddad left. I have to say that even with her blonde hair that looked like she had been electrified and no makeup, she still managed to look pretty. Have I already said that Dom is my best friend as well as cousin. After Al, Dom is the second person that I'm closest to in my family. Like her brother and sister, she has blue eyes, the Weasley ones not Delacour. Hair-wise, Dom has the same colour blonde as her brother Louis and sister Victoire.

"Morning." She yawned as she sat down at the table opposite me.

"What are you girls doing today then?" Nana asked as she placed a plate of food in front of Louis and Dom and some more bacon on my own plate.

"Shopping." Dom announced before stuffing her face.

I heard the crackle of flames and Nana say, "Good morning dear, would you like some breakfast?"

I didn't pay any attention. In this house, it's pretty normal for my uncles and aunties to floo over. And for cousins to pop up out of nowhere (especially in the summer). For instance it wouldn't surprise me if Lily, Hugo, Roxy, Molly or the rest of them trailed down the stairs right now.

However, I did look up when the person sat next to me with a plate of bacon and hash browns. "Morning Rosie, nice hair Dom." She said with a smirk.

Of course, only my insane best friend would Floo over at this time in the morning completely dressed in what I would call strange – and what she calls unique – attire. Then again Phoebe is unique herself, and I honestly never have met another human being like her. Thank Merlin for that, might I add.

She had on a white summer dress, which you may think is normal. But she had neon pink cropped leggings on underneath, white daps with neon pink laces and a huge bow which she had glued on herself. Over her arm, she hand slung her sleeveless denim jacket (she had cut them off as she thought that the summer weather was 'too' warm) and a black stretchy belt with a pink flower (that had been white, but she'd dyed it).  
**  
**Nana came over and placed a jug of fresh orange juice in front of us as well as glasses, even adding an egg to Pheeb's already overflowing plate. How on earth did that girl manage to wolf down a plate with Merlin knew how many pieces of bacon, ten hash browns and an egg for breakfast in such a short amount of time? You see, she isn't allowed to cook at her house, or anyone else's for that matter. And since both her parents tend to work early mornings, she can only ever eat cereal, so coming over here for breakfast is heaven to her.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley." Phoebe said as she added brown sauce and tomato ketchup on her plate.

Nana smiled, "Oh, call me Nana Phoebe, everyone else does."

Secretly, I think Nana just likes being called Nana. Twelve of us call her Nana because that's who she is for us; Teddy calls her Nana because she is pretty much his Nana as much as ours; and everyone else calls her Nana because she asks them too. She think being called Mrs Weasley makes her sound old, especially since there are four other Mrs Weasley's now (Auntie Audrey, Auntie Angelina, Auntie Fleur and Mum), and it does get a tad confusing.

"So what's brought you here this early?" I asked as I started eating.

"'Opping," She said through a mouthful of hash brown. I raised my eyebrows at her and she swallowed before saying, "Shopping"

Of course. The only thing (apart from food) that would make her get up early was shopping. She has two wardrobes at home and last time I was there, they were were pretty full. Phoebe loves to shop in both wizarding and muggle shops. She especially likes charity shops and is always trailing round London looking in them.

"I'm off to get dressed." Dom mumbled as she got up from the table, pushing her hair from her face.

"Rosie, eat faster." Phoebe whined.

I noticed her plate was nearly empty and stared at her in disbelief, my mouth hanging open. Unfortunately, she took this moment to stick her fork in my remaining hash brown and stuffed it in my mouth, causing me to gag. Once I recovered, I whacked her across the head.

"Ow!" She moaned.

"Serves you bloody right, were you trying to kill me!" I yelled at her.

Pheeb looked about five years old as she looked up at me and batted her eyelashes. "But Rosie, you must get dressed. We have to go shopping."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my plate. I picked up the sausage and swiftly left the room, leaving Phoebe and a confused Louis behind. I made my up stairs to mine and Dom's room. Since us lot came along, seven extra bedrooms, two bathroom's and a toilet were added. On the way I jumped as a door opened and out walked James in nothing but his boxers, his black hair even messier than normal. Lovely, just what I always want to see first thing in the morning.

"James, my eyes have been scared." I said as he walked passed and straight into the bathroom ignoring me.

"What did you say, James?" Came a voice from his room, a female voice to be exact.

I was too stunned to move, there was a _girl_ in James and Fred's room and James was in nothing but boxers. Images swirled through my mind, images I did not particular want to see. It was only when I heard a hesitant "Hello?" that I realised I was still standing there.

"Um, hi, I'm Rose," I said to the blonde standing in the doorway. I noticed she was wearing a shirt that was clearly to big for her, one of James' I guess.

She smiled, "James' cousin?" I nodded and she carried on. "I'm Nikola"

At that moment I heard thundering footsteps coming up behind me.

"Come on Rosie." Phoebe called as she zoomed past me going up another floor.

I can defiantly say that this person called Nikola was not expecting that. "I, um, better go. You see my best friend is sort of insane." I explained before hurrying after Pheeb.

I froze at the top of the stairs and looked back down. She was the girl with the baby. The girl I had seen yesterday, talking to the boy, Con. If they were together, then what on earth was she doing here, in a shirt, in my cousin's bedroom, said cousin having just walked out exclusively in boxers?

I put my thoughts aside and entered my room. Dom was just standing there looking pissed, and clutching a blanket over her. I giggled. Serves her right for not getting dressed faster. Phoebe is the type of friend who will walk in on you if you're in the shower when she has to pee. That girl has no shame, honestly. Last summer she walked in when Fred was taking a shower. Too bad he didn't have the shower curtain pulled across (or thought to lock the door), Pheeb caught an eyeful as she rushed in.

I think it took Fred a good five seconds to realise that the person wasn't family or some stranger, and hastily pulled the curtain across, whilst babbling a load of gobbledy gook at her. Being her, she just carried on and used the loo, making a point of ignoring him. She didn't stop teasing him for weeks and still to this day, I don't think he can look her in the eye.

Ahh well, what are friends for? I went and searched through my chest of drawer looking for simple clothes.

"Phoebe, you could have knocked," Dom hissed at her, "Pass me that top please Rose."

I chucked her the pale pink cami that was on my bed. I grabbed my hairbrush and a bobble, before quickly escaping to the bathroom. Ahh peace. When I left and made to enter my room I found Phoebe sat outside the bedroom door, looks like Dom chucked her out then.

I knocked, "Can we come in now Dom?" I asked through the wood. She muttered a reply and I entered, closely followed by Pheeb. Dom seemed to be finally ready, her hair was now up in a messy bun and her bag was over her shoulder.

"Right, let's go." She announced.

When we entered the kitchen, the seat Louis had been sitting in was now occupied by James. Who was still in his boxers. What a sight for sore eyes. Note the irony there.

"We're going shopping and don't know when we'll be home." Dom told Nana. Her and Phoebe left the kitchen but I stopped and looked at James.

"Rose stop looking at me like that. Nothing happened." He mumbled as Nana left the room. I raised my eyebrows. "Honestly Ro, she slept in my bed since it was clean and I slept in Fred's. Look she met up with a friend last night at the same pub I went to. She got way too drunk and said 'Her grandmother couldn't see her like it'. So I brought her here. Problem."

Ok, so nothing happened I guess. Then again it's James: single, famous and soon to be quidditch star. Girls are practically queuing up to date him. I left him staring after me as I joined my girls outside, they both sent me looks that said 'hurry up' so I did. We set off into Ottery St Catchpole, the three of us had our arms linked together. And of course Phoebe was in the middle humming 'We're off to see the wizard' as if her life depended on it.

We caught a bus into town as Phoebe wanted to go in the charity shops like normal. I was paraded around like a show dog. In pretty much every shop we went in, Dom and Phoebe handed me stuff to try on and then give them a little fashion show. What with them have totally different tastes, I was worried I might start looking like mix between a hippie and a member of a girl band. And if your wondering that would so not be a good look.

After two hours of non stop shopping, we stopped for food in a burger bar. Just as we left we bumped into the boy Con, who had moved into ghost house. I noticed he had no sign of being with anyone else, or a baby with him.

"Hi." I said with a small smile to the teenager as he headed towards us.

"Hey," He replied "I've seen you in the garden in that wonky house opposite, we've just moved in. I'm Connor."

Just as I was about to speak, Dom butted in "I'm Dom this is my cousin Rose and that's her best mate Phoebe."

Phoebe just grinned at him. I must say she looked a little weird whilst doing so, since she had tilted her head a little to the side. "Was the baby your's?" She blurted out.

He looked at her with a confused expression and said, "Baby?"

"Yes baby, the one you were holding yesterday." Pheeb insisted.

Oh great now she's spilling that we were spying on him and his family yesterday.

I hit her, "Sorry 'bout her, she's a little crazy."

"Hey not true." She protested.  
**  
**"Hate to say it but you are crazy." Dom said nodding in agreement.

Connor laughed as Dom looked at me and I looked at her, together we looked at Phoebe who had opened her mouth once more before he could answer about 'the baby'.

"Is that Blonde your..." Dom cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth and then marching her out.

"I'm sorry Connor, we've got to go otherwise we'll be late. See you around." I said to him as I gathered up our bags. I hurried after Dom and Phoebe, leaving him stood there wondering what on earth had just happened.

Since our run in with Connor, I haven't spoken to Phoebe. Every now and again she would stop and drop down on her knees, begging for forgiveness. of course this attracted even more looks from our fellow shoppers, not only had she cut the arms off her jacket, she had customised the back. On there was huge fake flowers in white and pink sewn on, as well as sequins and some ribbon "brightening up", in Pheeb's words, the collar.

No wonder people were staring.

We didn't bothered going to Diagon Alley, there aren't many clothes shops there and at least in the muggle ones you have more choice. I mean who wants robes for daytime, robes for night time and robes for special occasions. They all look the same to me, does one person really need that many pairs of robes.

As we entered a charity shop the bell above the door rang and the young woman behind the counter looked up. She smiled at us as Phoebe zoomed off to look through rail after rail of clothes.

I sat down on an old looking chair that was covered in fabric that looked like it was from the fifties. Dom was over looking at the dresses and Phoebe was in the changing rooms.

"Tadah!" Phoebe cried as came out wearing a black pencil skirt, a black shirt that was far too big. A pair of black lace up boots that had a six inch heel and a black witches hat that had neon pink hair flowing from it.

I burst out laughing as did Dom who had come over to see what Pheeb was up to. "What the hell do you look like." Dom managed to say between giggles.

"I'm Mcgonagall of course." Phoebe replied as she gave us a stern look.

I laughed until I had tears in my eyes. "Oh my god Pheeb, what are you like."

"I'm like totally awesome." She replied as she strutted from out the changing rooms and down through the shop and back. "Does this mean you forgive me." She asked once she stopped infront of me.

I shook my head and Pheeb got down on the floor, the lady behind the counter glared at her.

Dom rolled her eyes as she said, "Pheeb get up unless you want to get kicked out."

Phoebe did as Dom said and then grabbed my right hand. I tried to pull away but that girl has a seriously strong grip.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so very sorry for embarrassing my bestest friend in the world. I promise that next time we go to Diagon Alley that I'll buy you a hot fudge marshmallow ice-cream sundae."

I though about it for a minute and then said, "Okay then."

Phoebe gave me a huge grin that makes her look like a complete idiot and whizzed off back into the changing rooms. I looked at Dom and she looked at me and somehow without saying anything we both agreed that she is utterly insane.

Once Phoebe had payed for the denim jacket, Indian sari and other arrangement of clothes she had wanted to buy, we finally managed to drag her out of the shop. Walking down the pavement carrying our bags Phoebe linked our arms again and starting humming 'Is the Way To Amarillo' under her breath.

The bus ride home was awful and myself and Dom pretended not to know Phoebe as she was making such a show. It was pretty packed when we got on and there was only two seats available at the back.

Phoebe told us to sit down as she was like a flamingo and could stand up for ages. Once we sat down she then preceded to stand on one leg at the front of the bus. I was inwardly cringing and trying not to laugh when an old man with a long white beard got on just before out stop and Phoebe skipped the short distance and hugged him yelling, "OH MY GOD DUMBLEDORE! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

Needless to say she got chucked off the bus by the driver for harassing the old man and causing disruption. She then started running after the bus yelling, "WAIT!". The old man then stuck up for her and the bus driver stopped allowing her back on.

To be honest I don't think her little show had disrupted anyone, they were all to busy laughing at her. Actually they were probably wondering if she had escaped from a mental institute, even I'm starting to wonder.

Once we got off, myself and Dom said bye to her at the bus stop as Mr Finnigan was there, waiting to pick her up as they were going to visit family. We walked across the green in silence apart from the rustling of our bags.

Surprisingly The Burrow had been quiet when we entered. No one was around unless you count granddad asleep in the chair. I put my new things away whilst Dom disappeared and when I looked, I couldn't find her.

"Nana have you seen Dom, she vanished." I asked entering the kitchen to a wonderful smell.

As she took a tray of what looked liked cookies from the oven she said "She told me she was going to meet Courtney. Would you be a dear and take these over to the O'Brien's as a welcome gift." She asked changing the subject.

So Dom had gone to see Courtney. Courtney Mclaggen is the spawn of well know play-wizard Cormac Mclaggen and Lavender Brown who writes the advice column in the daily prophet. I get on with Courtney and we're friends but she has a major disliking to Phoebe, they are polar opposites. Court is like your dream person whether you're male or female. Guys want her and girls want to be her. She's got naturally straight long blonde hair, blue eyes, a figure to die for, big boobs and a rich father who is willing to do anything for his precious daughter.

Where as Phoebe is probably someone you'd rather be mates with or someone you'd avoid (no offence to her). Phoebe has blonde hair, blue eyes, nice figure and a decent pair of boobs but I don't think any girl would want to be her. She's insane and I mean that it the nicest possible way. She's loud, outgoing and energetic. She likes clothes, shoes and makeup but she'd rather drool over a boy from afar than ask him out. Boys are friends to her, you don't snog them whilst dating their best friend (Courtney). Oh and throw in the habit of occasionally blowing things up, boys love being her friend.

"Sure." I said. I needed something to do now Dom had ditched me.

"I'll package them up now, if you wait there."

I picked one up off the tray and nearly burnt my fingers, still hot. When it finally cooled down I took a big bite and my mouth was filled with oozing chocolate. Brilliant these were Nana's oozy cookie's. They are one of the most tastiest things in the world. Hard cookie outside, slightly soft inside and then the centre...pure melty chocolate goodness. Yum!

I was so lost within my thought I hadn't noticed that the rest of the cookies had been wrapped in cellophane with a large bow around them with a note that read:  
_  
Welcome to the neighbour hood. If you ever need anything just yell, we live in the rickety house opposite the green._

Love The Weasley's.  
  
Nice touch Nana.

"Off you go then Rose." She said as she shooed me out the kitchen, "I have to start making dinner."

There was a cool breeze in the air, it was only five ish, I think. I walked across the green, that all the houses surround. The garden had been mowed and there were two tree's shaped like a ball in pots either side of the door. Up close the house didn't look that bad, the window panes that had been broken earlier were fixed and the door had been replaced.

I lifted the large knocker and let it drop against the door. I was about the give up and go home, when it opened and I was face to face with the boy Phoebe had half interrogated earlier.

"Um Hi," I said nervously, "My Nana made cookies and she asked me to bring them round as a welcome gift." I mumbled suddenly wishing the ground would open up and eat me.

He smiled and opened the door further, "You better come in then."

I entered the bright white hallway and stayed there as he shut the door.

"Follow me," He said as he took me through the house into a large kitchen with an island in the centre as well as a diner area, the whole room smelt like paint. "Would you like a drink, cola, pop, squash, milk." He offered as he searched through a box labelled 'glasses and cups'.

"Milk please." I replied as I set the cookies down on the island and sat on one of the stools that was near it.

I looked around whilst he went in the fridge looking for milk. There were patio doors, leading out into the garden which was pretty big. A large tree much like my oak tree stood at the bottom. The kitchen was painted yellow and the door's and window's were wide open.

"Sorry about the smell." He said.

"Huh?"

"The paint, we only finished it after I came home." He told me.

"I'm Rose." I told him, feeling a little stupid.

"I know we met earlier and I saw you in the garden with the two blonde's."

I smiled as he unwrapped the cookies offering me one. I took one, I mean who could refuse they taste great. After drinking our milk and talking about the amazing cookies (sad I know), Connor told me that he had come from Ireland.

"I kind of gathered that from your accent."

"Oh really, Well top of 'da morning to ya lassie" He said with a smile.

I laughed and the elderly woman I had seen yesterday came in carrying the baby. "Oh hello, I'm Ivy O'Brien, now who's this then Connor?" She asked as she handed him the baby.

"This is Rose, um Rose..." He trailed off.

"Weasley." I said.

"Rose Weasley, she lives in the house opposite. Her Nan baked us these amazing cookies as welcome gift." Connor explained as I watching him give half an oozy cookie to the baby.

"Well thank your grandmother for us Rose, tell her to pop round one day. Excuse the mess." Ivy said as she started going through boxes.

"I'm home," A voice called, "Oh Hi Rose." She said brightly as she saw me at the table.

"Hi." I heard myself mumble as she took the baby from Connor. I wonder does he know she's cheating on him, with a guy she's know for all of a day.

I could see him looking from me to her, but he was soon distracted by a cookie piece that had been thrown at him. He took the baby who squealed "Mumma." as he made her fly around the room.

I jumped up suddenly and looked at my wrist, "I have to go, my dinner will be ready and they'll be wondering where I am." I left the kitchen and went the way he had brought me. As soon as I was out the door I ran.

I slowed down once I was in The Burrow's garden. Looking down at my wrist I realised I didn't even have a watch on, oh the shame. "You were meant to be cool Rose, not act like someone had poked you up the arse when you saw her with Connor. I mean for all you know she and James might not have spent the night together in that way. Maybe he was telling the truth..." I scoffed, "Fat chance, this is James I'm on about." I mumbled as I walked towards my tree.

We shall see what tomorrow brings.

**A/N - Is This The Way To Amarillo belongs to Neil Sedaka and Howard Greenfield**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's everything else belongs to the magical word created by JK Rowling :D


	3. Getting To Know Each other

**Dear Diary,**

I've fallen for a dark haired Irish lad, who has a child with a blonde called Nikola. Said blonde spent the night in James' room, possibly together, in his bed. Then acted like nothing had happened when I ran into at her house whilst delivering cookies. I was meant to act cool around Connor after a certain best friend couldn't control themself, but did nothing of the sort and I ended up looking like a fool again.. Ok so maybe the baby thing does bother me a bit.

On the upside, Molly is now going to be staying here for a while as well. That means another person to help us with the boy plan. If there's anyone in our family who knows boys, it's Molly. You see she's been with a fair few in her fifteen nearly sixteen years on this planet and now I sorta got my sights on Connor, Mol is gonna help get Dom and Phoebe a decent guy each. Wish us luck, we need it.

Love Moi (Rose)  
  
I was shocked to see Nikola sat at out kitchen table this morning. First she spends the night, now she's at our kitchen table drinking coffee. Thank god James had clothes on this morning, ok so it's eleven and I'm just getting up but hey it's my only chance to sleep in. Molly arrives later on, so that should be fun.

James greets me with a smile and says "Morning Rosie."

Blimey, some thing must be up. He barely speaks to me in the mornings, ok like I said it's not exactly earlier right now but still.

"Um Rose, are you going to see Connor today?" Nikola asked as I was helping myself to cookies. (I found out Nana had made more after dinner last night.)

I shrugged as my mouth was full. We had spoken once and then shared milk and cookies, I mean we weren't friends... yet. Well at least I don't think we are, all I know is he's called Connor O'Brien and he moved here from Ireland. Oh and his Nan is Ivy O'Brien as she lives with him along with his younger brother as well as a potential girlfriend/mother of his know's I'm Rose Weasley and that I bring cookies, that's it.

"Could you ask him to look after Carly for me, maybe you two could take her out." She said.

I noticed her eyes were a bit red, had she been crying? I mean that was kinda strange, you don't ask a teenage girl who you barely know to take out your daughter and boyfriend. That's just freaky. James glared at me which clearly meant I was to go see Connor and take the baby out.

After my breakfast of the delicious cookies I got dressed in shorts, a blue cami that matched my eyes, a white cardigan and silver flip flops. I left my hair down and used an anti-frizz charm on it since the weather was ok, sunny and warm a few clouds in the sky, just perfect.

I knocked the door and Ivy answered. "Hello dear, come in, come in. Connor's in the living room just through there. Do excuse me I've got to check on Ronan, he's helping me paint Carly's room." Ivy told me.

I followed her directions as she went off upstairs and found Connor lying on a wooden floor with the small blonde baby girl trying to climb over him. "Hi Rose." He called.

"Nikola said could you take her out today." I said after I had chosen my words carefully.

Connor's head looked up a little, "Oh yeah, where is she?. Leaving me here with the little monster" I watched as he tickled her and she giggled.

My brain was frazzled by the baby's cute ness, so I thought of the next best thing that didn't indicate she was with my cousin, "I saw her in the village and she asked me to tell you." I lied.

"Of course," He laughed as he tickled her again, "Never one to tell me, just leave me with the monster."

It was kinda cute seeing them together, except they look nothing alike. Connor's got dark brown hair and blue eyes, where as the baby had blonde curls but the same blue eyes.

"Will you watch Carly, while I get her stuff ready." Connor asked me as he sat up. I nodded. "You stay with Rose, ok." He said to Carly.

He left the room and I watched as she looked at me before crawling over. She pulled herself up on the chair I was sat on and reached for my hand. Wondering what on earth she was doing, I soon realised as she tugged on my fingers.

"Ok, I'll move." I grumbled, thinking that she wanted to sit there. But no, she held my hand and toddled to the hall, where Connor was setting up a pink pushchair. I laughed and picked up Carly as she hit me with her free hand and said, "Up."

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said hiding my smile, "It's just that a teenage boy with a pink pushchair is quite amusing."

"Well it's simple, you shall come along and push, therefore it won't be so amusing then."

I smiled again, can I just say we both seem to be extremely crap at flirting. That's if he is flirting with me. I strapped Carly in and Connor put her baby bag on the back and we left his house.

"So Miss Weasley, where do you live then?" He asked as we strolled through the village.

"About half hour away, I'm staying at my grandparents house"

"And are you there all summer?" He questioned.

"I might be." I giggled. Oh dear god help me now.

We had walked into the next village and headed towards the park. We spent ages in there and not once did I heard Carly call Connor daddy, in fact I had only heard her say 'Mumma and up' oh and a lot of babbling.

As we walked back, I gathered my thoughts. After speaking with Dom when she got back from seeing Courtney the other day and Phoebe who flooed over yesterday, they suggested I ask Connor about his and Nikola's situation.

As The Burrow came back in view, I decided it was time to ask. "Um Connor, I think you should know Nikola's cheating on you, possibly with my cousin." I blurted.

His face didn't look angry or hurt, and to my surprise he laughed. "Wait what, you think Kola is cheating on me because..."

"Because she's your girlfriend slash mother of your child." I said indicating to the fast asleep Carly in the pushchair.

He laughed again, "Um Rose, Kola is my sister and Carly is my niece."

I felt my face drop and I blushed. "I am going to Bloody murder Dom and Phoebe." I muttered as I left a bewildered Connor and stomped across the green ignoring his shouts.

"DOMINIQUE BLOODY WEASLEY GET YOU SKINNY ARSE HERE NOW!" I yelled walking through the kitchen.

"I'll have you know Bloody isn't my middle name and it's Delacour-Weasley not Weasley." She smirked as she appeared in the doorway and I noticed the blonde hair that belonged to my best friend trailing over the side of the sofa behind her.

"You and Phoebe told me to ask him, he said it was his sister and niece." I growled at her.

"Oh my god, really." She said as she sat down at the table, "You're kidding me." I glared at her, "Ok maybe not then." She added.

"Well at least he isn't a father." Came a familiar voice, the second person who I wanted to murder had arrived in the kitchen.

"Arghh!" I screamed as I flung myself onto a chair.

"There, there Rosie, just because I'm always the fool doesn't mean you have to be one as well." Phoebe joked patting my back.

After their strange ways of trying to cheer me up, we had dinner. Afterwards I went straight to my room, flung myself on my nicely made bed and buried my head under my pillow. Great not only had I acted like a fool, my stupid friends and I thought Carly was his and that he Nikola were an item.

I heard a knock on the door and I yelled "Go away!", they knocked again and this time I heard the door creak open. I turned my head to peak from under my pillow and saw the same beige shorts and green t-shirt that a certain Irish person had been wearing earlier when I publicly humiliated myself once more.

"Rose." He said as he sat on the end of my bed.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Why did you run?" He asked.

I groaned, "Because I was an idiot. I should never have listened to Dom and Phoebe." I felt the pillow move from off my head, so I looked up a little.

"So why did you think I was seeing Kola, or that Carly was my daughter?" He questioned.

I groaned again and rolled over onto my back. "Well you see, yesterday when you were moving in. The three of us were spying through the bushes and we saw you, Carly, Nikola, a young boy and an oldish lady. And the way you and Nikola were with Carly we though you were a little family." I admitted as I felt myself blush.

"Is that why you're called Rose." Connor said, out of the blue. I mean I had just admitted how sad we were, spying. God we're sixteen not six for crying out loud.

"Is what why?" I asked.

Connor laughed, "Your face, it's gone red. Which is why I asked if that's the reason your called Rose."

I felt around my head for my other pillow and pulled it close before screaming into it. Just great not only have I acted like a fool, I now bloody look like one. Curse the Weasley genes.

"Hey," He said softly taking the pillow from me. "Don't you like looking rosey Rose?, because I think you're beautiful." Connor grinned as he said it, leaning over to me.

I felt myself blush again and then the door creaked open revealing Dom and Phoebe. Connor jumped up throwing the pillow to me "See you around Rose." He called over his shoulder as he left leaving me gawping at the door.

Had that really just happened, had a boy really just called me beautiful. I jumped up myself, chucking my pillows aside and grabbed my diary from under my bed.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered as I stuffed my diary down the front of my shorts, pulling my top over it. Like hell was I going for a walk, right now I needed a certain tree where I would be able to write down all that had happened today.

**Dear Diary,**

So today was pretty cringe worthy as well as eventful. James sort of made me go out and spend time with Connor and Carly. Turns out she's his niece and I am so annoyed with myself for listening to my best friends. But Connor is just so dreamy.

He's totally and utterly gorgeous and he's so, so different from Malfoy. Connor's kind and thoughtful and great with kids. Malfoy, well he can be cruel, annoying and I'm not sure on the baby front. I know he has cousins but I've never seen them so I have no idea how he is with little kids.

**Why am I thinking about having kids, I'm sixteen! They both look different as well, Connor's got dark hair, blue eyes and Malfoy is blonde with grey eyes.**

AND HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL, LITTLE OLD ME. Plain, red haired, book reading Rose. He thinks I'm beautiful, like OH MY MERLIN! I can't actually believe a boy who is not related to me has called me beautiful. I think I need a little time to adjust so I'm going to stop writing now and have a little nap.

Love Moi (Rose)

  
When I finally left my tree, the sun was setting casting a warm glow. Molly, Dom and Phoebe were sat at the kitchen table, talking but once they saw me they stopped.

"Ah just the person we wanted to see." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, what happened back there Rose and why did Connor run off." Dom inquired.

"He saw your ugly mugs, that's why he ran off." I told them with a smirk on my face.

Dom looked at me blankly, "Oh haha Rose. No seriously why did he run off."

I sighed, "Follow me and I'll tell you."

I made my way upstairs, I carefully place my diary back under my bed before sitting down just as the three of them came in.

"Tell me everything." Molly asked.

Molly, is another one of my many cousins. She's uncle Percy and auntie Audrey's oldest daughter and has one younger sister:Lucy. Molly's great for boy advice since she's had more boyfriends than all of us put together (including Vic and she's the oldest).

I launched into my explanation about what had happened since Myself and Dom had arrived here on the first day of the holidays.

"Oh god Rose, why would you listen to these pair of idiots. Why not owl me." Molly said as she put her brown hair up into a ponytail. She always does this whenever she has a plan coming on.

"Because I thought they were right." I mumbled.

"Right mission get Dom and Phoebe boys is on and mission get Rose and Connor together is on." Molly announced as she stood up. I could practically see the steam coming from her head as she though of a plan. That girl isn't a Ravenclaw for nothing, she's as smart as mum and that's saying something.

Great look's like we're about to become secret agents. May I remind myself that we are sixteen (well fifteen in Molly's case. She's the youngest out of me, dom and Al) not bloody six year's old. This isn't some childish game for god sake.

**A/N I know this chapter's pretty short and I know I could have extended it more by putting in Rose and Connor's conversation when their getting to know each other. But there are reasons for this which you find out in later chapters**


	4. Family News

**Dear Diary,**

It's been three days since I told Connor, I thought Nikola was cheating on him. Except she isn't and they were never together in the first place. And I am going to Kill Dom and Phoebe for suggesting I tell him. You see Nikola is his sister and Carly the baby is his niece as it's Nikola's daughter.

It's been three days since I last saw him. It was just after he called me beautiful, just after my stupid cousin and friend walked in. Connor swiftly left leaving me still a little confused, and slightly happy. Does this means he like like's me, oh my god does he have a crush on me? EEEKKKK!

Love Moi (Rose)

I haven't seen Connor in three days, but his sister Nikola has been around here a lot more, as has James. It struck me this morning, that I didn't have a clue as to whether Connor and his family were magical. So far I hadn't seen Nikola use a wand when she was around here and Connor didn't seem to use one either, unless like me he didn't carry it when going out.

I know I should carry it and all times, but a long thin wand does not look good sticking out the pockets on your shorts. And if you wear a dress or skirt then where the hell are you meant to put it. So I hide mine at the bottom of my knicker drawer, whilst I'm staying here. I mean it's like anyone but me goes rummaging through it. Well I hope not anyway.

I mean it wouldn't bother me if he wasn't magical but still it would be nice to share magical stuff. Like what's the best flavour of Bertie Botts beans or how Uncle George's joke shop is the best around or how amazing Hogwarts is.

Right now I'm sat in my favourite tree, watching the world go by. Later on Victoire and Teddy are coming over for a family dinner, which means that every last one of us (Minus Uncle Charlie unless he floos over) will be here sat out in the garden. It also means I won't get any peace, especially if all of us are staying the night, also Phoebe's coming over and with her around there is no way you'll get any peace. She even talks in her sleep, bless her.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, it was getting dark and then sun was setting. I carefully got down out of my tree and headed towards the house, brushing some dirt off my shorts.

"ROSE MONICA WEASLEY WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nana yelled at me, the second I set foot in the kitchen.

"I, I, I fell asleep." I stuttered.

She shook her head and carried on cutting whatever it was, "Go and get changed, Teddy and Victoire will be here soon and they say they have news for us." She told me.

I sped off up the stairs and noticed there was a fight over one of the bathrooms. Lily and Roxy were waiting outside, banging on the door. I wonder which darling cousin of mine was on the other side.

"Rose, tell him to hurry up please." Lily pleaded pointing to the door.

"Who's in there?" I asked.

Roxy sighed, "Your brother and he's taking bloody ages." She told me, raising her voice as she said the last bit.

I banged the door, "Hugo Cameron Weasley, if you do not get your arse out of the bathroom right now I'll let it slip to everyone what your middle name was going to be."

I heard footsteps and the bathroom door was ripped open, my brother stood there looking stunned wearing denim shorts and a white t-shirt that had a blue tie printed on it.

"You wouldn't, would you" He asked, looking and sounding scared.

"I might" I smirked as he scuttled off to his room. "There you go, voila" I said with a smile to my cousins

"Thanks Rose." Lily called as I left them.

"What was his middle name going to be." Roxy yelled.

I debated telling them, but then again if I do it means I won't have anything to use against him. "I'll tell you another time" I yelled down the stairs as Lily entered the bathroom.

Dom was sat on her bed wearing a towel as she searched through piles of clothes. I watched her for a couple of seconds before making my presence known. She didn't even look up as I went to look for something tidy to wear. After searching I finally decided I would wear a dress. It's so unlike me to wear a dress, I never wear dresses. You could say I'm a tomboy in the way I dress but I'm a girly girl at heart. And it's not like any one apart from my family will see me, it's unlikely that Scorpius or Connor will be there as it's a family dinner.

Phoebe's coming because she's staying the night as her parents have gone to a birthday party, leaving her to fend for herself. I also think Mrs Finnigan asked if she could stay here was because she and her husband don't really trust Phoebe on her own in the house, incase she set's it on fire (It's happened before). Phoebe's like one of the family anyway, she practically lives wherever I am in the summer.

Half an hour later, I was in the garden with the rest of my family, Phoebe and Scorpius flipping Malfoy. I know I said earlier it was highly unlikely he would be here, but why did I have to open my mouth and say it. Turns out he's not the only who's been left by his parents - When Auntie Ginny, Uncle Harry and Al arrived (Lily and James were already here), they had a certain blonde haired ferret with them.

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw him and I tried to head inside to change, but Al came over to talk to me, followed by Scorpius. Al sent him off to get drinks and announced that he was staying with them as Draco and Astoria were still on holiday. Al has no idea that I have a crush on Scorpius and I hope he never will, god know's what he'll do if he finds out I've been dreaming about his best mate.

Luckily when Nana announced dinner was ready, I managed to sit inbetween Phoebe and Lily and opposite Dom.

"Can I have everyone's attention." I heard Teddy call and saw that he had stood up, as had Victoire who was glowing with happiness.

"Myself and Teddy have some very big news." Vic said.

"Bet she's up the duff." I heard Dom whisper and I giggled which got me a glare off Nana and Auntie Fleur as they were only sat a couple of seats down.

"Teddy asked me to marry him and I said yes." Vic squealed.

Teddy put his hand up for quiet and we became silent once more. "We've set the date and we plan on getting married a month today, on August fourteenth."

All of erupted us into cheers and congratulations as Nana and Auntie Fleur burst out crying. One month and their getting married, that's only thirty-one days.

"And we want all of you to be bridesmaids and pageboys," Vic announced once everyone had given their congratulations. "And of course Little Lucy will be flower girl," Vic added as she made her way over to me, Dom and Phoebe where we were discussing wedding dresses. "Dom, I want you to be my chief bridesmaid." Vic asked.

Dom who just stood there gawping at her sister, like she had grown and extra head or something. "Of course Vic." Dom gushed, hugging her sister.

"And your invited of course Phoebe, since your practically one of the family." Vic added looking at Pheeb. I noticed my best friend looked delighted. "Oh and you guys are all welcome to bring a friend to the reception." Vic called to our other cousins.

Leaving them to discuss stuff, I excused myself and entered the kitchen to get a drink and guess who I bumped into...Scorpius.

"Uh, Hi." He said.

"H, Hi," I stammered, "Do you want a d-drink."

Why do I becoming a bumbling mess around him. I thought I was meant to be getting over him. Damn hormones, I mean I still like him, but now Connor's here. I'm thinking I have a crush on him as well.

"No thanks," Scorpius replied, "Already got one." He said showing me his glass before heading back outside.

Great, looks like I'm the fool again.

"Ahh Rose," I looked up to see Nana smiling at me, "Why don't you ask if Connor and his family want to come over. Turn this into a bigger celebration." She said.

"Uh huh." I replied as I helped myself to butterbeer.

I left the garden and crossed the green. I picked up the knocker and let it drop causing a hell of a noise. Then it crossed my mind that Carly might be asleep, so I knocked softly. It didn't seem like anyone was in so I turned around to leave, but stopped when I heard my name.

"Rose?"

I turned back around and walked to the door. "Hi," I smiled, "Um my Nana just wanted to know if you and your family would like to come over. We're having a celebration because my cousin is getting married."

Connor grinned at me, "Sure we'd love to come. Wait there." He told me, disappearing back into the house.

Five minutes later Connor came back our carrying Carly who had on a little pink dress, her hair in bunches again. "They're coming now." He informed me.

"Shouldn't she be in bed." I pointed out.

"Nah, it's only six o'clock." He replied.

There was silence as we walked across to The Burrow, except for Carly babbling. I stopped outside the gate to let them in, Connor stopped and looked at me a grin that could rivalled Teddy's at this precise moment was plastered on his face.

"What!" I demanded. Was my hair a mess or had James and Fred stuck a piece of parchment to my back saying 'kick me' like they did once before.

He smirked and entered the garden.

"What!" I called as I tried running after him. It's pretty hard to run after someone when your wearing a long dress, knowing my luck I'd fall flat on my face so I stopped and that's when I saw Dom and Phoebe whispering to each other as they saw us.

Not far behind me came Nikola who headed straight to James, their brother (who I have no clue what his name is) and their nan Ivy. As I started walking again, Nana went over and introduced herself to Ivy and Lucy was looking curiously at Connor's brother. Lucy is my youngest cousin at a meer seven years old, she's like a mini version of Molly. You see they both have the same brown hair and eyes like their mother, neither of them seem to have inherited Weasley gene's. Lucky kids.

Having finally caught up with Connor as he stopped near Al, Scorpius, James and Fred and introduced himself and Carly, I noticed he emphasised as he said niece and winked towards me.

"Mumma." Carly cried.

"I best give her to Kola." Connor said, walking away from us.

"Got yourself a little eye-candy have you." Fred smirked at me.

I turned around and saw Connor was still in hearing distance. I hit him, hard. "No, why you saying that for." I hissed, suddenly becoming more aware that Scorpius was stood here as well.

"Because it looks like you like him. Does Rosie Luuuurve him." Fred sang.

I hit him again just as Connor came back over.

"So Connor, do you-" Fred started to say, I raised my eyebrows at him and he got the message. "where do you school." Fred asked.

"You guys might not have heard of it but St Luke's Wizarding School for boys, it's in Northern Ireland." He told us.

Looks like I'm not the only one with a confused expression as the look on James, Al, Fred and Scorpius's faces matches my own. Well at least I know he's magical then.

"So where do you lot got to school then?" Connor asked seeing the expression's on our faces.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I squeaked.

"Never heard of it." Connor said as I regained my voice.

"So, so you're magical." I spluttered.

He smiled, "Of course. Didn't you think I was?"

"Well no," I admitted as the other's moved away leaving me and Connor alone, "You never seemed to carry a wand and Ivy, your nan was doing things the muggle way." I indicated to the house with my hands and we started walking.

Connor smiled again and I noticed a little dimple above his right cheek, "Well my nan tends to do things the muggle way, my Bamp was a muggle you see."

"So you've never heard of Hogwarts." I asked him as we made our way into the kitchen.

He shrugged, "You don't generally hear of other Wizarding schools or anything in general back home."

I poured us both a glass of butterbeer and handed it to him. The next couple of minutes passed quickly as I raided the fridge watched by Connor. "What?" I demanded.

"Care to dance?" He asked.

I nodded and we went back into the garden, someone had turned the radio on and the Weird Sisters song ended just as we stopped on the 'dance floor'. Ok so it wasn't a dance floor just a bit of grass that was now surrounded by floating lanterns. The next song was slow and Connor pulled me closer to him, his one hand on my waist.

I could see dad over Connor's shoulder and he looked like he was having a fit, mum was beaming with happiness. Maybe she's realised her baby girl is growing up at last. As for dad well mum's now pulled him up to dance. One by one my uncles and auntie's joined us on the dance floor as well as Nana, Granddad and the happy couple:Teddy and Vic.

Once it reached nine, Ivy took Carly home whilst Connor and Nikola stayed. Nana and Granddad went off in the house with my parents and my uncles and aunties leaving us kids outside. I stayed up til eleven dancing the night away with Phoebe,Connor, my cousins and shock horror I even danced with Scorpius.

After dancing for the first time with a boy who wasn't my cousin (i.e. Connor), I loosened up when Scorpius asked me dance and hoorah I didn't become a babbling mess and I didn't even act like a fool. Maybe I am growing up.

The song was jazzy and upbeat as Scorpius twirled me around the floor, we nearly crashed into Fred who was doing some weird dance with Phoebe and I laughed.

"Sorry." Scorpius muttered as we left the floor and went into the kitchen, "Drink?"

I nodded since I was slightly out of breath from dancing. "Thanks." I said quietly as I took the butterbeer from him.

He shrugged and for some reason I felt myself blush, I was stood in a kitchen with none other than my crush. I had known him since we were little and I very suddenly very awear that he was stood inches away from me taking the bottle from my hands.

"You look really pretty in that dress Weasley."

"Thanks, you look pretty as well." I said before realising, "I-I, uh I mean handsome not pretty. I mean you're a boy, boy's don't look pretty they look handsome. Why can't boys be pr-."

I stopped mid sentence as Connor entered the kitchen and Malfoy pushed passed me. "Sorry Weasley." He sneered as he grabbed his butterbeer off the counter behind me before leaving the room.

"Are you ok Rose, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Connor asked as he came over and put an arm around me pulling me close.

"I'm ok." I muttered as I leant my head on his chest and shut my eyes. He smelt great and I inhaled his smell, I opened my eyes quickly incase Connor thought I had gone insane and had started acting like a dog.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead lightly, "You coming back outside?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll be there now. Just need to go to the loo."

He nodded, "I'll wait here for you."

I left and went upstairs, I went in and looked in the mirror. My hand went up to my forehead and I touched the place where he had kissed me gently. I re-applied some lipgloss and went to the toilet before going back down.

Connor was still in the kitchen and he had a funny expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm not sure but there was a little brown haired girl running through here and then she kissed my knees."

I snorted as I realised he was on about Lucy."Probably just my cousin Lucy, she was eyeing up you're brother earlier. Maybe she though you were him." I suggested as I tired not to laugh.

"You have a huge family." He stated as I linked my arm through his.

"Nah not really, Just eleven cousins, Teddy, Nana, Granddad, Grandma Jean, five uncles, four aunties, mum, dad and brother. Oh and a best friend who I consider a sister."

He looked at me, "Wow that's big. So all these people here tonight, that was just family?"

I nodded, "Every one except for your family, Phoebe but she's technically family and Malfoy." Connor furrowed his brows in confusions and I added, "The blonde that was in here a minute ago, he's my cousin Albus' best friend and his parents are on holiday so he's staying with them."

"Man you're family's huge."

"I know. It can be great sometimes but other times it's really annoying." I told him as we walked out into the garden. I noticed that Malfoy was glaring at us as he talked to Al, so I directed Connor over to the bottom of the garden where my oak tree stands. I climbed up once I had pulled my dress around me and told him not to look and took a seat on my favourite branch.

Connor followed me up and sat on the branch next to me. I threw my head back and looked up at the stars which were just visible through the branches and leaves. "So they're all your cousins." Connor asked?

I looked down over the garden and nodded, "Pretty much. Lucy the one that just kissed your knees is my youngest, she's seven. Then there's Roxy, that's the one with curly brown hair who's talking to Louis, the blond who is Dom's brother and they're both talking to Lily, the one with long red hair."

I paused for a minute and made sure that he was listening and that he hadn't fallen asleep because I know I would to be honest.

"After Lily it's my brother Hugo, he's over there by the back door." I said pointing at him and I saw Connor smile.

"He looks like you." He commented.

"I think that's a compliment, but I really hope I don't look like that."

"No you look girlier." He joked.

"Oh haha."

"Carry on then Rose."

I sighed, "Then's Molly, Lucy's older sister. She's got brown hair and none of the Weasley genes, lucky girl. After Molly it's Dom, one of my best friends and then Al who is the one with black messy hair and green eyes. He's currently talking to Malfoy. And then it's me."

"The lovely red haired, blue eyed Rosie." Connor added and I blushed.

I ignored his comment and carried on, "Fred had dark skin and brown hair and is currently throwing up in the flowerpots. Oh boy Nana is going to kill him tomorrow." Connor chuckled while I decided to think of the best possible way to say this, "James is currently getting off with your sisters and then lastly it's Vic who is my oldest cousin and then Teddy who's as good as my cousin."

"Your family's mad."

"I know. What about your's?" I asked just as the back door opened and there stood Nana in her blue dressing gown.

"Come on you lot, get to bed." She yelled.

"Guess I'll have to tell you another time."

We got down from the tree and made out way back to the others. I gave Connor a hug and muttered, "Goodbye."

"Bye Rose." He called as Nikola pulled herself off of James' face long enough to thank Nana for having them over and then left.

I entered the house and woke Phoebe up who was asleep on the kitchen table before going up to my room with her and Dom. Phoebe flopped onto the mattress between mine and Dom's bed and was snoring softly within seconds.

I grabbed my shorts and top and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I re-entered the room Dom was already in bed but she wasn't asleep.

"You look happy." She said.

I nodded as I got into my own bed, "It's been pretty eventful."

Dom smiled, "Oh really, tell me everything."

"I will in the morning, right now I need sleep." I told her as I snuggled down.

She shrugged as she flicked her wand towards the light switch and the light went off. "Night Rosie."

"Night Dom."

My thoughts were fighting between Connor and Scorpius and who I liked the most. Would Malfoy have kissed me if Connor hadn't walked in? Why was Malfoy so mean afterwards?

And Connor, he's been so nice to me and I think he really likes me. I'm so torn between him and Malfoy. What can I do?


	5. The Party

**Dear Diary,**

Me, Molly, Dom and Phoebe have started our missions. Last Friday we went into town after nine, dressed in Molly's shortest skirts and tight tops. To be honest I wasn't too happy with the idea as I like Connor and I mean we looked like we could have been hanging around on street corners.

They pulled quite a few boys, especially Dom. She now has the hickies to prove it. I can tell you now Auntie Fleur was NOT happy about that, it was pretty funny watching Dom getting an yelled at. It was mainly in french so I didn't totally understand but from seeing Dom squirm in her seat, it couldn't have been good.

As for Connor, well we've been spending loads of time together. And our attempts at flirting have gotten worse but we are pretty close. He even called me beautiful again. I definitely think I'm falling head over heels for him. Even though Malfoy said 'I looked pretty' I prefer Connor and I don't know why. I've had a crush the size of Mars on Malfoy since I was twelve but Connor, well he's different.

Love Moi (Rose)  
  
"Rosie." A voice called.

"Oof." I moaned as someone jumped on my bed.

"Guess what!" They sang waving something in my face.

I blinked a few times, trying to focus and saw that it was Molly who had jumped on me and was waving something in my face. I looked closer and saw that she was holding a card with a big number sixteen on it. "Happy sixteenth Mol" I said once realising what today was.

"Thanks Rosie, but guess what!" She grinned at me.

"What?" I grumbled as I tried to push her off.

"I'M SIXTEEN!" She shrieked leaping off me and then jumping on Dom.

"Arghh!" Dom yelled.

Somehow I think Mol's been hanging around with Phoebe a bit too much since she's been here, I can see parts of Phoebe have rubbed off on her. Speaking of Phoebe she's due to arrive later on for Molly's party. If it was up to her, she would probably stay here the whole summer but her mother was making her visit family. Without Pheeb around it's been quiet but Molly's been making up for it.

I got up and went to search my wardrobe for Molly's present. Once I found it I handed it to her and she ripped the paper off.

"Thanks Rosie, I love it." Molly said pulling it out of the box. She put it down and came over and hugged me.

I had bought her a one shoulder dress with lots of sparkly bits on it in her favourite colour: pale blue and some Honeydukes sweets. "Glad you like it, you can wear it tonight" I told her. I looked at the time and saw it was only half eight, so I snuggled back into my bed once the whirlwind of a birthday girl left after opening Dom's present.  
_  
Where am I, I thought. I have no idea where I am. I looked around and saw a small church. I walked over to the doors and heard music playing, which sounded a lot like 'here comes the bride'. I pushed the door open and saw that the church was full and a young man was waiting in front of the vicar. I looked around and saw lots of people, mainly red-headed people on the left and fewer people on the right. I also noticed that there was no bride._

"Are you ready Rosie?" Someone asked me.

I turned around and saw my dad wearing a black suit, white shirt and pink tie. I frowned. "Um dad what's going on. Why are you dressed like that and who's getting married."

He smiled, "It's your wedding day Rosie, your getting married."

I froze and turned to look down the aisle trying to get a glimpse of the young man waiting. Who was I marrying, more to the point why don't I remember who I'm marrying. I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a big, poofy white dress. I felt something move around my shoulders and I moved my hand up. I felt netting and realised I must have a veil on.

"Ready Rosie?" Dad asked again.

Before I could answer he pulled the veil down so it covered my face and put my arm through his. The music grew louder as he walked me down the ailse.I saw many faces turn to look at us, most of them seemed to be my family, others I didn't recognise. We were now infront of the vicar and the young man I was supposed to can't I remember who he is?

Dad lifted the veil from my face and I felt him kiss my cheek. He placed my right hand into the left hand of the boy. I looked up from the floor and saw the handsome face of ...  
  
"Arghhh." I cried out. I looked around and saw that I was in my room I share with Dom at The Burrow. I was in my pyjamas which consisted of pink shorts with white spots and a pink top not a big poofy wedding dress.

"What's up?" Dom asked coming over and sitting on my bed.

"I, uh, I just had a really strange dream." I admitted.

"Just make sure you're up and dressed in ten minutes, Nana's going mad. We're meant to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes." She told me as she went back to doing her hair after seeing I was ok.

"Dom, what's the time?" I asked.

"Ur, I think it's three o'clock." Dom replied.

Oh my god how I have slept an extra six and a half hours.

"Why didn't you wake me."

She looked around at me, "I wasn't here. I've not long arrived."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I went to see Courtney." She shrugged.

"Suppose I best get dressed then." I mumbled as I got out of bed. I started looking through my wardrobe for something tidy to where when Phoebe entered.

"I'm here," She called. "Why aren't you dressed." Phoebe pointed out.

"I only just got up that's why and now I can't find anything to where." I explained.

She pushed me out the way and started rummaging through my wardrobe and then Dom's. I left her to it and laid down on my bed, picking up the nearest magazine. Five minutes later she was holding up a dress that definitely wasn't mine, It was short and black.

"Here," She said chucking it at me, "Go get dressed."

I sighed and went off to get dressed. This dress certainly isn't mine that's for sure, it is way too short for my liking. It comes just above my knee, hugs my figure and is low cut. I'm pretty sure it's Dom's.

I walked back into our room and saw Dom wearing a dress pretty much identical to the one I'm wearing (which proves this one is Dom's) except her's was dark blue. I also noticed what Phoebe was wearing and I can't exactly say there's anything wrong, in fact it looked totally different to what she normally wears.

Pheeb had on a white t-shirt that had two black bow's on the left shoulder, a flared skirt that had blue, pink and orange flowers on it and white ballet pumps. She definitely didn't look like normal phoebe, she looked totally un-phoebe-fied.

I went over to the mirror and did my hair, it looked ok so I just used an anti-frizz charm to make sure that it stayed that way and didn't look like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Dom's hair was in a bun and Phoebe's was was curled. I have to say we all looked pretty good. We went down to the living room and found the rest of our cousins.

Molly walked in about five minutes after us, wearing her new dress which suited her perfectly. Her brown hair was in curls and hung around her shoulders, she had on glittery silver heels and a matching bag.

"Mol you look stunning." Lily gushed.

Molly twirled around, showing off her dress. "Thanks Lil, I have Rose to thank as she bought me this dress."

Nana came rushing into the room, looking flustered. "Come on you lot, the bus is here." She told us.

We got up and one by one we left the house. Outside the gate I saw a large minibus, with various auntie's and uncle's sat in it. I was looking out the window as the man drove us to London. We came to a stop outside just down the road from the Leaky Cauldron.

As we all got out, I headed straight for the pub with Dom and Phoebe by my side, from behind the bar Mrs Longbottom smiled at us as we passed through.

"You girls all look gorgeous." She told us.

"Thanks." We all chimed.

It was Dom who pulled her wand out to tap the bricks and we walked through into the street which was pretty crowed. And then I saw the reporters. Great, I guess they must have been tipped off that we were coming here.

I ignored the shouts from them asking for pictures and walked straight into the restaurant with Dom and Phoebe while the rest of my family were far behind.

* * *

Who knew a meal could take two and a half hours, well with my family it's no wonder. We've been back at the Burrow for about an hour and a half. Molly's having a party and her Hogwarts friends are coming over. Again Nana sent me over to invite Connor and his family.

I went into the house to get drinks for me and Connor and sat at the kitchen table was Lucy and Connor's brother Ronan who is pretty much a smaller version of Connor. It's kinda spooky seeing them sat there because they both look so much like their older siblings. I feel like I've traveled back in time and I'm looking at a mini Molly and a mini Connor.

Pushing the thought's of mini Connor's out of my head, I picked up the drinks and headed outside. Connor was talking to Al and Scorpius. Someone remind me why the hell he's here, oh yeah his parents are still not back. Which means he is still staying at the Potter's and he didn't come earlier because A. he wasn't invited (good) and B. he had gone to see his auntie, uncle and cousins, (I don't see why he can't stay with them).

"Here." I said smiling at Connor as I passed him the bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks." He replied, slipping an arm around my waist.

Oh my god! Connor's arm is around my waist. Dear god please do not freak out Rose, please.

"I-I, uh I think Dom's waving at me. I'll be back now," I blurted out and hurried over to Dom who was not at all waving. "Come on," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her around the side of the house. "You'll never guess what."

Dom rolled her eyes, "What."

"Connor put his arm around my waist and in front of Al and Malfoy." I squealed.

"Ohmygod really!"

I nodded and I saw her smile mischievously.

"I have a plan, but it won't work until the oldies are in bed. Just make sure Connor sticks around." She told me before walking off.

What on earth is she on about, I thought as I made my way back to the boys just as Phoebe had pulled Al onto the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Al's face which clearly said 'help me'.

"May I have this dance."

I looked to my right and saw Connor looking at me with his big blue eyes, he makes me go weak at the knee's.

I smiled, "Sure."

We danced for what felt like forever, I danced with pretty much everyone (but mainly Connor). I think it was about nine when Lucy, Louis, Roxy, Hugo and Lily went off to bed mainly because they were told to. Leaving us lot (which included me, Al, Dom, Phoebe, Mol, Connor, Scorp, five of Molly's friends, James, Fred and Nikola) behind as well as the oldies (mum, dad, aunties, uncles, and grandparents). Teddy and Vic had gone up to bed as well, surprising really since Teddy likes to party.

It was well past ten, maybe eleven when Dom suggested we play a few party games, except she called them 'drinking' party games. I have no idea where or how she got it but Dom pulled out a crate of beer and a couple of bottles of wine from her bag. Before I could ask she simply said "Undetectable extension charm and a little flirting with the boy at the store."

Typical Dom, using her veela genes to get a guy to do or get what she wanted. We started off by playing 'I have never'. The things started off normal like I have never kissed someone of the opposite same sex or I have never stolen anything. Then as the game went on and James and Fred got drunker, they became things like I have never snogged a goat and surprisingly James stood up.

Maybe I should ask what the hell happened, then again do I really want to know why James has snogged a goat. My cousin has issues. I don't see how this was the plan Dom came up with, I mean since we were sat in a circle Connor was next to me as was Scorpius.

"Ok new game," Dom announced, "Spin the bottle."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she jut winked at me. Merlin know's what she's up to. I have to say it is the most ridiculous game of spin the bottle especially since most of us are related to each other. Most surprising of all was that it landed on Scorpius and then Phoebe.

I was dying to laugh for some reason, maybe it's the alcohol but seeing Pheeb and the ferret snog was highly funny so that's what I did. I laughed, ok so it may not have been such a good idea to take a swig of my drink. It's definitely not funny when beer comes shooting out your nose, it's also very unattractive.

After Phoebe spun it it landed on Connor, they exchanged a quick kiss on the lips and then Connor spun it and it slowly landed on me. He looked me in the eyes and put one hand on my face as he leant over and kissed me. I felt even more alive than when I started drinking the fire whisky. His lips were warm and sweet, I felt an arm go around my waist and my own hand ran through his brown hair. I could practically hear the fireworks and feel the electricity run through my body all because of him. I wanted to pull him closer and hold him tight. I wanted to...

"For Merlin's sake, get a room." Someone called breaking my train of thought.

I blushed as I turned to face the rest of them, I span the bottle and it landed on none other than the ferret. Fucking brilliant.

"I've got an idea, let's dance." I announced as I stood up making sure my dress was still covering my bum. I looked around for something and spotted a broom, so I picked it and started dancing with it like it was a person.

Even Phoebe joined in, which made it ten time's worse. I mean two slightly drunk teenagers dancing with a broom. What was I thinking. After getting over the shock at my outburst the others started heading inside, I was so un-fazed about everything that I threw up outside the back door, not far away from where James was snogging Nikola's face off. I called bye to Connor who was already at the gate, as he waved to me (well at least he didn't see me throw up).

Forcing myself upstairs and into my room, I got changed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Giggling about the fact Connor kissed me, I got into bed. Dom and Phoebe came in not long after me and got ready for bed. Phoebe jumped on her mattress between our beds and pulled her quilt right up so that only the top of her head and her eyes were visible.

I rolled my eyes at her before saying, "I owe you Dommie. Thanks for playing those games."

Dom smiled wickedly, "So you're happy then and not upset."

"Definitely happy Dom. Thank you so much."

"So how was it?" Came Phoebe's muffled voice.

I threw my head back on my pillow and sighed, "It was amazing, you know all those things you're meant to feel. The fireworks, the electricity, the tingles, well I got them all. His lips were so soft and warm and his eyes are so blue. And his brown hair is so soft and I just want to do it all over again."

"Well someone's thrilled." Phoebe chimed in.

"I am, I really am."

"Aww Rosie's all grown up, her first kiss from a boy." Dom teased as she shut the light off.

I ignored her and shut my eyes. It wasn't long before I started thinking about him, his blue eyes, his Irish accent. Smiling to myself I thought of Connor in general before falling asleep.

**A/N Change of plan it's fifteen chapters now, not fourteen.**


	6. Dress Shopping

**Dear Diary,**

Hangover's are not much fun. I can't really remember what happen except I danced with a broom and kissed Connor. When I kissed him there was fireworks and everything, but does he want to be more than friends? If he doesn't like me then surely he wouldn't call me beautiful (I've seen myself in the mornings and I am not beautiful), put his arm around my waist or kiss me.

I'm so confused right now maybe dress shopping will de-confuse me, shopping always helps. Us Weasley girls are off bridesmaid dress/wedding dress shopping should be fun but then again Vic had turned into a total bridezilla.

Love Moi (Rose)  
  
I woke up with a pounding headache and an awful hangover. It took me a few seconds and then I remembered the night before. Fuck. Why am I such an idiot, I blame my father for that. I try to be funny but it ends up being embarrassing or awkward or even both. Why didn't anyone stop me.

"Come on Rose. Wake up honey." I heard a voice come from the doorway.

I looked up and through my hazy vision I could see my mother's bushy brown hair.

"Rose, I'm being serious. Get up and dressed and come down stairs."

I looked at my clock and groaned, eight o'clock. Eight o'clock, is she kidding me. "I'm getting up." I mumbled.

I heard my door close as I set about getting my clothes and getting dressed. I looked around and found Dom's bed empty, that's odd she's never up before eleven in the holidays. Phoebe's mattress was also empty and I'm guessing she's already gone home.

I made my way downstairs and as I passed James and Fred's room I heard snoring. It was that loud I'm surprised they haven't woken up Al or even Teddy, since they share the room opposite. Yep even though Teddy and Vic are engaged Teddy still has to share a room with Al, Nana said she won't let them share a room until their married.

When I entered the kitchen I found the rest of my female cousins (minus Vic) all sat at the table. I sat opposite Lily who looked as tired as I felt.

"Why are we all here?" I whispered.

"Dress shopping," I nodded since I already knew that. "Vic want's us to go to six different shops, one is in Diagon Alley, the other five are in the muggle world. Tori said she has appointments which is why we're up so early." Lily explained.

Six shops, are you kidding me. I thought Tori had already picked out out the colour scheme and the dresses that she likes for us lot.

"Right everyone outside." Called Nana.

I followed my cousins outside and we all piled into a taxi along with my aunties, mum, nana and the bride to be: Victoire.

* * *

We've been at this since nine this morning and it's driving me mad. We're now in the sixth dress shop and I honestly feel like screaming. I think I've tried on like thirty dresses, the only person who seems to still be enjoying trying them on is Lucy. And I think that's mainly because each time she tried on a different dress we all tell her she looks like a princess.

I seriously think I'm going to strangle the person next to me if Vic doesn't decided on a dress for us. When she asked us earlier if we minded having the same style of dress we all replied 'no'. Of course now I'm wishing we had said yes. I quite liked the last dress I tried on, it was a deep blue strapless with a flower on the left at the waist. I think it looked good on me and would probably look good on Dom and Molly as well. Then again it wouldn't be no good for Roxy and Lil because they haven't really got the boobs to hold it up.

"Here you go." Said the shop assistant Linda as she passed me the next dress.

I sighed, just think Rose if Connor see's you in this just imagine his reaction. Once he sees me, I'm thinking more kissing without stupid relatives interrupting us.

"Rose go and put it in." Vic ordered.

"Hurry up Rozie." Auntie Fleur added.

"Stop Dilly-Dallying Rose, all the others are getting changed." Nana told me.

I groaned, why must people say things so loudly. Auntie Fleur, Nana and Victoire breathing down my neck is not such a good thing when you have a hangover. I mean it sounds like their yelling but they're not and my head is still pounding.

I walked into the changing room and found each of my cousins peaking out from behind the curtain of their cubicle with a look that said 'hurry up'.

I chose the cubicle next to Dom and I heard her whisper, "You do realise, if you don't hurry up she'll probably kill you."

"Oh shut up." I hissed as I started undressing. I pulled the dress on over my head and I felt the silky soft, satin material under my hands as I smoothed it out. "Can you zip me up." I called to no one in particular.

The curtain was ripped open and there stood Dom in the exact same dress as I was wearing. "They're not that bad, Dom. I think they're really pretty."

"Yes but I hate long dresses, there's point in having long legs if you can't show them off." She complained.

I laughed, "Thanks Dom."

"Come on." Vic yelled.

I lifted the bottom of my dress up and walked out into the front of the shop. Linda directed me and the others to stand in a line. I looked over to where Nana, Mum, my aunties and Vic were sat, I saw Vic had a blindfold on. God knows why, I mean this is the first time a shop has had a dress that suits all of us and I'm guessing Vic doesn't want to ruin the surprise of seeing us all together.

I looked at us all in the mirror, each of us in a floor-length, strapless pale blue dress with a diamate brooch on the side. I have to say we all look really good, really, really good. The blue matches my eyes and doesn't clash with my hair, Molly looks great since any colour goes with her brown hair and Dom looks amazing, it matches her blue eyes and the way her blond hair falls around her shoulders makes her look like a goddess.

Lily and Roxy both have the same dress on but their's had thin straps and a flower on the left hand colour doesn't clash with Lily's hair either and Roxy's lucky since she has black hair. And not forgetting Lucy, she has on a white dress with a sky blue sash complete with a matching flower on the left hand side and blue and white rose petals in the bottom of the skirt. All in all, we look pretty amazing!

"Are you all out?" Vic asked.

"Yes." We all replied at the same time.

She carefully pulled off the blindfold and her face lit up when she saw us, "OH MY GOD!" She squealed, "You all look so perfect!. That's the dresses, that's your bridesmaid dresses."

I exchanged a look of relief with Dom and Molly, clearly they had been thinking that we might end up in another dress shop if she didn't like any dresses in this shop.

"Look at all my babies." Nana sobbed, "So grown up. I can't believe your getting married Victoire."

"Eet only zeems like yesterday you waz born." Auntie Fleur added as she pulled out a tissue dabbing at her eyes. "And Dominique looks like a lady. My babies are growing up."

I snorted which I quickly turned into a cough as Dom shot me a death look. Dom a lady, yeah right. She may seem all lady like and stuff around her mother but at Hogwarts' she's a whole different girl. Pulling pranks, getting in detention, picking fights, blowing things up in potions, honestly she can be worse than Phoebe sometimes.

After they got over the fact we were growing up and that the tears had gone, we went to get changed. After I was back in normal clothes, I hung the dress back up on the hanger before leaving my cubicle where Linda took the dress out of my hands.

"So when's the wedding?" Linda asked as Vic paid using her muggle credit card.

"Twenty-three days." Vic answered.

"Would you like to take them now or I can store them here until a week before the wedding?"

"Could you keep them here please, they'll be much safer." Vic answered.

"Bye." Us cousins called in unison to Linda as we left her shop, leaving Nana, Mum and my aunties behind.

"So Vic, what about your dress." I said curiously as we edged up the street, "Aren't you getting it from here?"

She laughed, "Oh no, I'm going over to France with Maman. I'm having it hand made."

Ooh get you, hand made. Bet that's gonna cost Uncle Bill an arm and a leg, especially if Vic has chosen it. Everyone knows she only wears designer stuff. I shouldn't say this above my cousin but Vic's a spoilt brat and always has been, mainly because she's the oldest grandchild and it was thought that Auntie Fleur couldn't have children. And then Bam! along came Vic: miracle baby.

I could see Dom pulling faces behind Vic and was trying to hide my smile as I nodded along to whatever Vic was telling me.

"Dominique!, don't think I can't see your face reflected in the shop window." Vic suddenly said as she turned around, a curtain of long blonde hair nearly smacking me in the face.

I smirked as Dom's face was caught mid scrunch. I love it when Vic catches her doing something she shouldn't, it's brill.

Vic dragged Dom halfway up the street and they disappeared down an alley, even from here I could here the french swear words in amongst the English as Vic told her off.

I checked my watch, which I had actually remembered to put on and saw that it was four o'clock. Bloody hell, I've been up since eight and I've spent seven hours dress shopping. Phoebe would be proud, her record for shopping is ten hours. Ten hours she spent shopping, that wasn't the only thing she spent, let's just say her dad wasn't very thrilled when he received the bill for Phoebe's credit card.

Just as Vic and Dom came back down the street, the oldies emerged from the shop. Mum who was putting away her mobile announced, "The taxi will be here in ten minutes."

I yawned and walked down the street with Lily who wanted to look in the baby shop window. "Why'd you wanna look here, your not pregnant are you?" I joked knowing that my thirteen year old cousin was mostly definitely not, I mean she hasn't even kissed a boy.

"I was thinking of buying a dress for Carly. Since she's practically my niece now James is going out with Kola." Lil told me.

I froze, 'practically my niece'. Oh my god, was James Carly's dad? Surely not. He couldn't be, could he? I mean Kola's what eighteen and I swear Connor said Carly was just gone one, so if James was her dad then how and where the hell did they meet when they were sixteen, maybe seventeen?

"Rose, come on. Auntie Fleur's waving at us." Lily said tugging on my hand.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Lil said as she dragged me back up the street.

I piled into the taxi with everyone and got stuck sitting beside Auntie Fleur who looked like she was gonna cry. My thoughts on James, Kola and Carly. It's not possible, it can't be possible. Carly doesn't even look like James, I tried to reason with myself.

"I can't believe my leetle girl is getting married in twenty three days," Auntie Fleur burst out crying before clutching my arm. "My little Victoire, getting married." She said with a sob.

Oh Merlin, please don't say she's gonna go crazy on me. Why did I have to sit next to her, why me.

"And to Teddy, I knew from the day you became friends you would fall in love. And now you're getting married." She sobbed again, clutching my arm tighter.

"Maman, let go of Rosie and stop crying. Pull yourself together maman." I heard Vic tell her hysterical mother.

Auntie Fleur eventually let go after I cried out in pain because she dug her rather long nails in me. "Sorry Rozie." Auntie Fleur apologised after we got out of the taxi, The Burrow in sight.

"S'ok" I replied as I hurried off towards the house.

I managed to get to my room before any of the others got in the house and collapsed on my bed. All I can say is I'm bloody glad we finally got dresses today, I don't think I could stand going shopping with bridezilla for another seven hours, SEVEN bloody hours trailing in and out of SIX shops trying on dress after dress. As much as I love shopping, I don't think I can ever do seven hours again, I'm shattered.

**A/N This chapter and the next are just fillers, nothing really interesting happens in this one or the next one but I wanted to do this one so you could see the Weasley cousins bonding. If you want to know what the bridesmaids dresses I described look like, take a look on my blog and click 'My Summer Of Love' (link's on my author's page).**


End file.
